Arterial blockages, which are also called stenoses, lesions, stenotic lesions, etc., are typically caused by the build-up of atherosclerotic plaque on the inside wall of an artery. In some cases, several such stenoses may occur contiguously within a single artery. This can result in partial, or even complete, blockage of the artery. Several methods for treating stenoses have been developed. One such treatment option is traditional coronary arterial bypass surgery. Traditional bypass surgery inflicts significant patient trauma and discomfort, requires extensive recuperation times, and may result in life-threatening complications.
To address these concerns, percutaneous transluminal angioplasty (PTA) has been developed and has become a widely accepted therapeutic alternative to bypass surgery for many patients. Percutaneous transluminal angioplasty increases the lumen by radial expansion, such as with a balloon. When considering angioplasty as a method of treating the stenotic region, the morphology of the lesion is critical in determining whether a balloon catheter can be used and whether the vessel will adequately dilate. If the stenosis is hard, or has calcified, first, or simultaneously incising the stenotic material may increase efficacy of the dilation. Angioplasty balloons have thus been made and equipped with cutting edges attached to the surface of the balloon. These cutting edges are intended to incise the stenosis during the dilation procedure.
There is a need for a balloon catheter with improved control of the scoring element expansion, increased position control within the lesion, a more homogeneous scoring effect along the entire length of the scoring balloon, and better control of the alignment of the scoring element in relation to the longitudinal axis of the treated vessel.